<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trails of fire by Pamprunelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636458">Trails of fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamprunelle/pseuds/Pamprunelle'>Pamprunelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Because she deserves all the good she can receive, Give some appreciation to my girl, Here I am to have that pleasure, I Will Go Down With This Ship, LioThy is wholesomeness and purity in an Otp, Multi, Someone had to write for this pair, Thyma Lives, you can’t change my mind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:49:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamprunelle/pseuds/Pamprunelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just me satisfying my shipper’s heart by writing a piece dedicated to my criminally underrated Promare OTP and making sure the relative tags exist for my personal need.</p><p>Yes, I’m THAT desperate for LioThy content.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aina Ardebit/Galo Thymos, Gueira/Meis (Promare), Heris Ardebit/Lucia Fex, Lio Fotia &amp; Thyma, Lio Fotia/Thyma, Lio Fotia/Thyma (Promare)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trails of fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello there!</p><p>For anyone who stumbles upon this work, enjoy the read!<br/>(Hopefully some of you also ship some of the pairs I inserted and won’t throw stones at me for not pairing up the protagonists, fingers crossed).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lio wouldn’t have expected to find himself skating anytime soon. </p><p>He had never particularly disliked the sport, but he couldn’t really say the reverse either.</p><p>He would have never thought of playing amidst the very element his kind feared.<br/>
Not in this life at least, given a Burnish’s  no-so good relationship with ice; yet there he stood, on a frozen lake watching a most unexpected scenery unfold before his eyes: regular humans and Burnish were playing around all throughout the icy floor, emitting laughters ranging from softers to louders.</p><p>Peace making between the two factions won’t be easy, they all know it; you can’t erase with a clap of fingers thirty years of manipulations afterall.<br/>
But with a bit of cooperation he’s positive sooner or later progress will find its way in their lives. Sooner or later they’ll be able to walk without needing to fear being shot down with awful weapons.<br/>
Soon, they’ll be free, won’t have to hide or escape or suffer and the Mad Burnish won’t have rescue missions to dive into no more.</p><p> </p><p>He wholeheartedly hopes so.</p><p> </p><p>He could clearly make out the sound of Galo trying to impress his soon-to-be girlfriend, an athletic girl with pinkish hair and fellow firefighter, while failing at a basic spin and subsequently falling with his bottom to the cold surface.</p><p>What a basket case.</p><p>He doesn’t look in their direction anymore, but he can hear Aina reprimanding the silly guy while she helps him up and he supposedly pulls her down with him.</p><p>Has the getting together process always been this blatant?<br/>
They’re such lovable idiots he can’t fault them in being so loud, after all the silence they’ve had to endure because of Foreshit’s meddling.<br/>
They all need to cry out their existence after so many years of suffocation, and he’ll be first in line to listen to them all</p><p>Lio spots Gueira and Meis fooling around in a would-have-wanted-to-be romantic pas de deaux on ice that doesn’t even come close to what one would normally call a performance, but they evidently could care less, keeping on hugging each other closely while spinning around and letting out content laughs.</p><p>Such dependable dorks he has for companions, hasn’t he?</p><p>As he passes through a petite blonde girl with bizarre ice-creamy pigtails and her much taller, glass wearing -potential- other half, Lio comes to a halt and beathes in.</p><p>There she is, the one girl who had easily made her way in his heart; but really, how could one not let her in?<br/>
She was such a loving, caring and gentle creature, it’d be a challenge in itslef not to reciprocate the goodness she seemed to radiate in her every gesture.<br/>
Lio counted himself among those who fell under Thyma’s white spell but wouldn’t make a move to break it.</p><p>Why would he, when it felt so reassuring and so warm to have someone smile at you like she did, with clumsy emerald orbs that marveled at the world even though all the horrid it had shown them?<br/>
It was “scientifically impossible” not to like Thyma, the blonde technician had said once. He very much agreed.</p><p>As he slowly made his way towards her memories flooded his mind: images of their breaking out of prison with the captive Burnish, that Foreshit’s unforgivable actions that led to much, way too much suffering, and then a bittersweet flash.</p><p>Himself leaning over a heavily bandaged girl performing flame CPR trying to keep her there, fearing and hoping and praying who knows wich deity to not let her slip away, because she shouldn’t and couldn’t possibly die because of arrogance and greed.<br/>
Not someone as marvelous as her, not their Thyma.</p><p>Said girl eventually was graced with life, to Lio’s and the others’s delight, and as her flames rose up anew inside her heart he silently pomised to never let them extinguish as long as he drew breath.</p><p>“Lio, come try!” he hears her call out.</p><p>She stands right before him, now closer since he started heading to her, ruffled light brown hair and a blinding smile that he’s sure to hold all the kindness the world has lost in these times of fright and abandonement, and he can’t help but to return it automatically.</p><p>He looks at her, just like he does every day with any other Burnish or human, but he knows the way his fire sings when near her, how their flames tangle up in a special melody just the two of them can hear and sing along to.<br/>
And he knows that she know too, for the light in her eyes always doubles at his sight, and there’s no mistake, no blur, no esitance.</p><p>She extends her hands for him to reach out to, and they circle around without aim.</p><p>Lio has always burned deeply, the height and weight of his fire never dimming no matter the situation; but it is now, right in this moment, just like when he first shared his first glance with her in that cell that he feels it.</p><p>It is at that very moment the Mad Burnish leader feels undoubtedly, truly warm inside and out, as the girl gently caressing away his stumbling steps on the ice guides him softly.</p><p>Through the light made by the fire trail he can see it clearly: though heaven may not exist, he’s found something much more precious.</p><p>He found home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Any word to share with this novice writer?<br/>I’ll happily discuss with you, so please do feel free to write anything that crosses your mind while reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>